


Afastando

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela estava tão acostumada a brigar pelo que queria, contra qualquer um que surgisse no seu caminho, que isso se tornou sua segunda natureza.





	Afastando

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pushing away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009574) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #047 - fight (brigar).

Ela estava tão acostumada a brigar pelo que queria, contra qualquer um que surgisse no seu caminho, que isso se tornou sua segunda natureza. Era a única forma que conhecia para interagir com os outros, afastando a todos ou fazendo com que a temessem, e dizendo para si mesma que era melhor assim, que eles eram fracos demais para lidar com ela. Até que a Rory chegou. Rory não tinha medo dela, e não se deixava ser afastada. Não importando quantas brigas Paris começasse, Rory permanecia ao seu lado. E pela primeira vez, Pairs encontrou alguém que realmente temia perder.


End file.
